Eve at Hollywood Arts
by dancefan93
Summary: After Eve performs fantastic in a school talent show, and CC had Tori Vega, Andre Harris,and Jade West come, Eve is offered to go to Hollywood Arts. Follow her as she overcomes her first day and the rest of the three years she will be there.
1. Chapter 1

Eve Sheffield has a secret. She loves to sing. She never wanted to tell anyone because like the mean girl in school says,

"Just because your father produces TV shows and used to produce Broadway doesn't mean you can sing." She decided to show her at the talent show at her school. She decided to sing the new Taylor Swift song "The Story of Us" or the new song by Tori Vega "Begging on Your Knees". She thought she would sing them both at the auditions and the chorus could decide which one was the best. The audition day came. She told her parents that she would be late today but didn't give a reason. Jonah came along to support his sister.

"Next up Eve Sheffield," the chorus teacher called. Eve walked up the stage with a CD. "And what will you be singing?"

"Well, I have two songs I'd like to audition with and then you can pick the best one."

"Very well, proceed." Eve up the CD in and "The Story of Us" came on. Eve sang it beautifully. The teacher was about the pick that one but then she heard "Begging on your knees" and that was the one that Eve had to sing. "Eve I'd like to sing "Begging on your knees."

"Then I will thank you Mrs. Mode." Eve ran off the stage and engulfed her brother in an embrace. "I made it, I made it!" She screamed.

"Congrats, sis," Jonah said. They called their dad to have him send the town car. He did and at dinner they told their parents why they were late.

"So Eve and Jonah why were you late?" Fran asked her children.

"Well, Ma, I tried out for the talent show and I made it! You and dad will come to it won't you." Eve asked her parents.

"Of course, sweetheart, we wouldn't miss it for the world. When is it?" Max asked.

"Next week, Thursday at seven." Eve beamed.

"I'm clearing my schedule now." Max said as he continued to eat. Eve beamed again and after leaving the dinner table ran up to her room to look for an outfit to wear. She finally found the perfect outfit. She took it out and put it somewhere safe so she would have it for Thursday. The next day at school, everyone was buzzing about Maxwell Sheffield coming to the talent show. Emily Brightmore stepped in and stopped the conversations.

"Guys relax Max isn't coming for you guys, he's coming for his daughter." She turned to Eve. "Don't worry Eve; I've got your back." She said with a wink.

"Thanks, Em." Then Lisa the bossiest person in the school came up to them.

"Just because you know Eve doesn't mean that you know her father."

"Being that both my parents work for Max, I'm there all the time, and he is my godfather, I think I know him." Emily said with her hands on her hips. Lisa stared at her.

"Whatever, you don't know what you're talking about. Why would he be here for her? She can't even sing. It must pretty embarrassing to have such a successful father and a pretty mom and not have the success or the beauty." Eve had had enough. She went straight up Lisa and stood in front of her.

"You listen and you listen well; my parents don't care if I'm successful or pretty, they love my regardless. Unlike yours who make you look a giant sized Barbie doll." Lisa just held her head high and walked away.

"Wow Eve, who knew you had some of my mom in you."

"Well, after spending a lot time with CC I guess she rubbed off on me. Come on let's get to class." Emily thought of a way to show Lisa that Eve has talent. Then it dawned on her, her mom knew Tori Vega, she could get her to come to the talent show and then if she liked Eve then Lisa would see that Eve does have talent. After school Emily rushed home. She told Eve that she would see her in a few minutes.

"MOM!"

"I'm in the office Emily." CC called from the office. Emily ran in almost ramming into the desk.

"Mom, do you still have Tori Vega's number?" CC nodded. "Well, can you make a call and see if she would come to the talent show?

"Why?"

"Long story short, I want to show that no good Lisa Imperali that Eve does have talent." CC laughed.

"Okay I'll make the call. I'll let you know when I see at Eve's."

"Thanks mom you're the best." She hugged CC and ran over to Eve's house. CC shook her head. Niles came into the office.

"What was that all about?" He asked as he came over to the desk and kissed his wife.

"Oh, Eve is in the talent show and Lisa was making a big scene how Eve doesn't have talent and blah blah blah. So she asked me to call Tori Vega and see if she would come just to show that Eve does have talent." Niles smiled and laughed silently.

"Emily is helping people. She gets that from me, we all know her mother never helped anyone."

"Can it Tidy Bowl." She said in a flirting way.

"Yes, brunette." She looked at him. "Just kidding."

"No you're not." CC said standing up. She poked him in the chest while she spoke before wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'd show you how to make it up to me, but I have to run over to Maxwell's and get these signed so we can make money. So this will have to do." CC touched her lips to his. He happily returned to kiss. CC pulled back and made the call. Tori agreed to come to the show to see how Eve was. She also said that she would bring her friend Andre and Jade; someone who speaks the truth and someone who speaks her mind.

Finally, Thursday came. Everyone gathered in the auditorium for the show. The chorus teacher came on and addressed the audience.

"Thank you all for coming. We have some really good talents up her tonight. So please sit back and enjoy the show." Everyone applauded. Tori, Andre, and Jade were sitting in the front row.

"So when does this girl come on, Vega?" Jade asked. Tori looked at the program.

"She's number ten." Jade nodded. As number nine finished, Eve started her CD. She took the stage and began to sing.

"_You had it all_

_The day you told me, told me, you want me_

_I had to all_

_But let you fool me, fooled me completely_

_Yeah I was so stupid_

_To give you all my attention_

'_cause the way you played me _

_Exposed your true intentions_

'_cause one day…_

_I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me_

_Yeah one day…_

_I'll have you clawlin' like a centipede_

_You mess me, and mess with her_

_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve_

_Yeah one day…_

_You'll be beggin' on your knees for me_

_So watch your back_

'_cause you don't know what or where I could get you_

_I've set the trap_

_And when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through_

_So oh Mr. player do you feel like the man now_

_And I bet you're nervous 'cause this song makes you freak out_

_And one day…_

_I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me_

_Yeah one day…_

_I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede_

_You mess with me, and mess with her_

_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve_

_Yeah one day…_

_You'll be beggin' on your knees for me_

_I know I'm being bitter_

_But I'ma drive you under_

'_cause you just don't, don't deserve happy ever after_

_For what you did to me_

_After you told me you've never felt that way_

_It was only just a game_

_(Music)_

_And one day…_

_I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me_

_Yeah one day…_

_I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede_

_You mess with me _

_And mess with her_

_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve_

_YEAH ONE DAY…_

_YOU'LL BE BEGGIN' ON YOUR KNEES FOR ME_

_(Music)_

The whole auditorium was clapping and cheering. Eve smiled and walked off the stage. Lisa was waiting for her.

"You really think that they like you? Please, the audience may have but the guests definitely didn't. You're nothing but a talentless hack." Tori, Andre, and Jae appeared behind Lisa.

"Hey short, blonde, and stupid. May we talk to the "talentless hack"?" Jade asked bitterly.

"Oh my god, you're from Hollywood Arts!"

"Yes, now please leave so we can talk to the Sheffield girl." Lisa was star struck. She silently went over to another part of back stage. "Now, that she's gone, Eve that was absolutely amazing."

"Yeah, I think you have real talent." Tori said. "You should like you've been singing it forever."

"Well, not forever but since it came out." Eve said shyly.

"Wow, Tor, you got a fan here. Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking? I'm thinking that she should come to Hollywood Arts." Andre said.

"Me at Hollywood Arts? It's not like I haven't dreamt of going there but I never thought that it would come true." Eve said out of breath.

"Well, do you want to come?"

"Of course, I want to, but how will I audition?" Tori held up a tape recorder.

"I recorded the whole song and emailed to the principal. You should hear from him later tonight."

"Okay thank you so much. Nice meeting you guys." Eve said as she went to see her family. As they got inside the mansion, the phone rang.

"Sheffield residence." Max said answering the phone.

"Hello I'm calling for an Eve Sheffield. This is the principal from Hollywood Arts. Max's eyes widened.

"Yes, I'm her father." He turned to Fran and covered the receiver. "This is the principal of Hollywood Arts." Fran's eyes widened.

"I heard your daughter sing and it would be an honor to have her here at Hollywood Arts."

"One second please." He once covered the receiver. "Eve, it's up to you. Would you like to go to Hollywood Arts?"

"Like no, love yes. Please daddy let me go." Max chuckled.

"Alright you can go." He uncovered the receiver. "My daughter said she would love to come."

"Fantastic! Have her here tomorrow by seven so we can get her in classes and get her schedule to her by the time that the classes start."

"Can do thank you." Max hung up the phone. As soon as he turned around, Eve jumped on him hugging him.

"Thank you daddy!" Eve said while hugging him.

"No problem, sweetheart." Max said while returning hug. Eve went to bed so she would be able to get up and not be tired for her first day of Hollywood Arts.

**Author Note: The end of the first chapter. I think it came out pretty good. Let know what you think.**


	2. The First Day

The next morning, Eve woke up at five forty-five. She immediately began getting ready. She put on her best outfit, brushed out her long dark curls, put on some light make-up, and got downstairs for breakfast. After making herself some waffles, she brushed her teeth. She went to see if her parents were up. Her father was just getting up and Fran wasn't up yet.

"Dad, you're just getting up now, it is six fifteen." Eve whispered.

"I know; I'm sorry; your mother kept me up with question last night. She's worried about you going to Hollywood Arts." Max said as he patted her head as he walked by.

"Don't pat my head; she's the only one that's worried about me? Are you worried daddy?" She said as she brought out her puppy dog pout. Max looked over at laughed.

"Of course, I am but not as worried as her. I know that you'll be fine." Max said as he kissed her head. Eve smiled. After Max got dressed and got Fran up and ready, they headed off for Hollywood Arts.

When they got there, some students were already there. Eve starred in amazement.

"Mom dad this school is amazing." Eve said as they walked to the principal's office. When they got there, they sat down and discussed the kinds of classes that Eve should take.

"Well, she loves to sing and act so classes that will help her with that." Fran said.

"Okay," the principal entered things to the computer. It sorted classes for Eve, and then he printed them out. "Here we go, will classes be okay?" Eve looked at the classes.

"Since I have no idea what these classes are, I assume they're okay for me." Max looked at the schedule.

"Yup these are fine, sweetie." Fran looked at the classes.

"Eve, if you take these classes you're going to be famous." She hugged her daughter.

"Okay, if all three of you will sign these papers, Eve can go to her classes." They all signed the papers. "Okay thank you."

"I'll pick up after school since that I'll be working in Hollywood today." Max said. Fran started asking if she could come to meet all the stars, Max started tell her no, and Eve pushed her parents out of the school before more students and heard them or worse, saw her dad. There are advantages and disadvantages of having a famous dad. Eve looked around for Tori, Andre, or Jade. She heard screaming and then felt a forceful hug from behind. She turned around to see Cat. She had met Cat a few summers ago when she had come to Hollywood for summer break. They became quick friends. Eve jumped up and down hugging Cat.

"Oh my goodness; Eve what are you doing here?" Cat asked in her same cheerful voice.

"I go here now, I sang in my school talent show, Tori Vega, Andre Harris, and Jade West came to see me. Tori recorded my singing and emailed to the principal, he must have liked me because he called and said that he would be honored to have me here." Cat squealed again and hugged her.

"Let me see your schedule." Eve handed it to her. Cat scanned it. "We all the same classes. Come on we have Sikowitz first. But first I'll introduce you to my friends. Three of which you already know." Cat led Eve to the group by a locker with lights spelling out "Make it shine". "Hey guys, this is Eve. Eve this is Tor, Andre, Robbie, Rex, Jade, and Beck." She said as she pointed to each one as she said their names.

"Hey, cutie, want to go out some time." Rex said. Cat rolled her eyes.

"He does that every girl." Eve smiled.

"No thanks. I kind of have my eye on someone at my old school. Although I probably lost my chance oh well. I'm sure there are cute guys here. I see two right now." Jade stepped in.

"Yeah, one that is my boyfriend."

"I happy for you," she leaned in to Jade's ear so Beck couldn't hear. "He is a fine piece of work." Jade smiled.

"I like you; we're going to be good friends." The warning bell rang. "Ugh, let's go class." Jade gave Beck a kiss as they walked off the class. Eve walked off with Cat in the same direction.

"Does everyone have the same class?" Cat shook her head.

"We didn't last year, but we all became such good friends that we took the same classes this year so we could together. Oh one more thing, Sikowitz, is a little strange."

"How so?"

"Well, for one thing…" Cat began as Sikowitz came through the window. "…that." Eve laughed silently.

"Hello class, I hear that we have a student where is Eve…" Eve stood up.

"Please, no need to say my last name."

"Nonsense, Eve Sheffield." The whole room gasped and turned toward her. Eve slapped her forehead. "Eve, since you are a new student, you must complete "the bird scene"".

"Okay, I'm sure this will be easy." Eve said as she took the book. She flipped through it and smiled. She knew exactly how she was going to do it.

"Okay class, improv lesson today. Eve are you familiar with improv?"

"Slightly."

"Excellent. Would you like to lead the first group?"

"Um, sure." She took the stage and picked four people. "Okay, Cat, Tori, Andre, Jade, and Robbie." They all came up.

"Good, give them a place."

"Theater." Beck said.

"And an event."

"New show." Beck said again. Eve glared at him playfully. He just shrugged. She turned back to her group.

"Okay, we have everything set for the new show. Tori are all contracts sighed?"

"Yup, here you go."

"Tori, try to get some emotion into this." Jade said bitterly.

"Jade will you stop fighting with Tori we have a lot to do and a short time to do it. Andre, is everything in order here."

"Yup and Robbie is almost done with the lighting."

"Excellent we might have a hit on our hands."

"Unlike your father." Jade mumbled as she walked past Eve. Eve spun around.

"What did you just say? I know you did not just say my father has never had a hit."

"Maybe I did, what are you going to do about?" Eve walked toward Jade. Beck got up to hold Jade back and Andre held Eve back.

"Take it back! Now!" Eve yelled trying to get out of Andre's grip.

"No." Jade simply said. "Everyone knows why your father is here. He couldn't produce Broadway so he moved here. Not to mention he was a disgrace there, I mean he married his nanny. Oh, wait that make her your mother." Eve struggled more.

"Don't you dare say that about my family."

"One more thing, if your sisters and brother's mother hadn't died, you never would have been born. Looks like that Sarah made another mistake." Eve was furious now. Not only did Jade but now she was talking trash about the dead.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY ANYTHING ABOUT SARAH SHEFFIELD. SHE WAS A WONDERFUL WOMAN A TERRIFIC MOTHER. SHE DIDN'T MAKE ONE MISTAKE!" Jade laughed. Beck grabbed her and brought her over to a chair. Eve has tears streaming down her face. Sikowitz jumped in a this.

"Okay, let's stop the scene here." Everyone went to sit down.

"May I bring her out to the hall for a minute?" Sikowitz nodded. Andre took Eve to the hall. "Hey, don't let Jade get to you. She doesn't let know what she's talking about. I read those articles, I know what really happened."

"She has right to say those, I never met Sarah but I know she was a wonderful person. We should probably should get back to class. The war is on Jade West." They reentered class. After class while Eve was getting her things in her bag, Beck brought Jade over.

"Eve," Beck said. Eve turned around. "Jade has something she would like to say to you. Go on tell her what I told you." He nudged Jade.

"Sorry, I said that about your family."

"It's fine I guess."

"I hope we can still try and be friends." Eve smiled.

"Sure as long as you don't attack my family like that or in any other way again."

"Deal." Eve, Jade, and Beck all left for their next class.

**Author's Note: I know that earlier Jade was nice and said that she and Eve were going to be friends, but I had to put some of the actual Jade in here somewhere. Don't be mad.**


	3. The ice cream parlor and visitor

"Hey daddy." Eve said as she walked into the TV studio.

"Eve, what are you doing here?"

"It's lunch and I didn't want to have to see Jade West. She's a total monster. During an improv assignment, she attacked you and mom. She said that you were a disgrace in New York because you married your nanny and then she had the nerve to talk about Sarah." Max spun around at the mention of Sarah.

"What did she say about her and how do you know about Sarah?"

"Gracie tells me things about Sarah all the time. She says that she was a wonderful woman and she misses her but now she has mom. Jade on the other hand, says that Sarah made a mistake by dying. Like Sarah really wanted to leave you and Maggie and Brighton and Gracie. Then, she said that if Sarah hadn't died then I wouldn't have been born."

"That's not true, Eve, if she had lived she would have just been your mother."

"Okay, I better get back to school, lunch is almost over. Bye, daddy, love you." She kissed her father's cheek and ran out the door. She arrived at school just as lunch ended.

"Where were you at lunch?" Cat asked going into their next class.

"I went to meet my dad for lunch; he's working in Hollywood today."

"Oh, next time he's working in Hollywood can I come?"

"Sure, I don't see why not." The teacher came in and began the lesson. The rest of the day went by.

"Hey Eve, you want to come with us to get some ice cream? We always get ice cream after school." Tori asked Eve at the end of the day.

"Sure, let me just let dad know he can go home." She turned around and stopped and turned back to the gang. "On second thought, why don't we take the limo to the ice cream parlor?" The gang shrugged. "Let's go." They walked out to see a crowd of students. "There it is, come on." She led the gang to the limo and told to driver to new place to go. They all got in and Eve kissed Max's cheek. "I hope you don't mind daddy but we are going to the ice cream parlor."

"Ice cream Eve? Niles is making dinner at home."

"I'll eat; I'm only having one cone."

"Alright, let's not tell your mother about this."

"Odds are, we'll see her there." Eve and Max laughed.

"So how was your first day, besides the incident in the morning?"

"Are you referring to the one with Jade or the one with you and mom arguing?" Eve asked with a smirk.

"You so funny, Eve Catherine. You know which one I'm talking about."

"It was fine. I met up with Cat." She said pointing to Cat.

"Ah, Cat, nice to see you again; I love your hair."

"Thanks, I'm thinking of dying it darker. Oh, we're here." Cat said as she jumped out of the limo.

"Should I wait for you?" Max asked Eve.

"Um, sure, or you can come in, it doesn't matter to me." Eve said as she turned and walked into the parlor. There she had chocolate chip cookie dough and sat with her friends. They all talked about what they were planning on doing at Hollywood Arts. The whole time, Eve could only concentrate on one thing… Beck. _"Stop it Eve, he's your friend's boyfriend. He's off the market."_ She told herself.

"So, Eve what are you planning to become?"

"I don't know, I might want to be an actress or a singer."

"I could help you with the singing thing, I know this great teacher that can really help you."

"Thanks but I think I'll stick with my original teacher." Eve said as she put her last spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

"Who's that?" Jade asked after swallowing her ice cream.

"I'd rather not say." Eve said as she got up to put her cup in the garbage.

"Why not is it like someone famous or something?" Eve hid her face. "Oh my gosh it is! Who is it?"

"No one don't worry about it." Eve said as they left and got back in the limo.

"Come on, is it male singer or a female singer?'

"It's no one, please just drop." Eve said as she sat down.

"Come on, it's not every day we meet someone who is trained to sing by a famous singer."

"Oh, Eve, you told them about Carrie?" Everyone gasped.

"Carrie? As in Carrie UNDERWOOD?" Tori asked.

"Yes, okay, I'm taking my singing lessons from her." Eve said in a sigh.

"Oh my gosh! Eve you have to perform at the Big Showcase! Come on it'll be fun." Cat said.

"I guess, but what would I sing?"

"We can do a duet. Do you know, Freak the Freak out?"

"If I didn't I would live in a cave. Of course I do. I sing that like all the time."

"Then, we'll do that. We can start tomorrow if you'd like."

"I would but I can't I have to babysit my niece."

"We can help you. If it's okay with you sister." Eve looked at Max.

"Don't look at me ask Margret." He replied putting his hands. Eve reached over him for the phone. She dialed Maggie's number and asked her if it's okay that a few friends come over and help her. She hung up the phone.

"She says it's fine as long as we don't do anything that might hurt Sarah."

"Aw, she named her daughter after her…" Tori began but stopped when she looked at Max. "…sorry."

"It's okay and yes she did name her daughter after her mother."

"I don't mean to interrupt but where am I taking all of you?"

"Do you guys want to go home or come to my house?"

"We'll go to your house. I want to see how you live." Andre said.

"Home, Charlie."

"As you wish Miss Eve."

"Miss Eve?" Beck asked. Eve just shrugged. When they got out the limo, they were surprised to see someone that Max and Eve never guessed to see.


	4. Jade goes too far

Eve stared at the person standing in front of her. It was her grandmother on her father's side.

"D-Dad? What's she doing here?"

"Mother what are you doing here?"

"I can't come to see my son?"  
"When you said that if I married Fran you would never speak to me again, no; Eve, take your friends inside."

"Come on, guys, let's keep this away from my mother, it will get ugly." She ushered them inside and they went up to her room. Eve looked really worried.

"Eve, are you okay?" Andre asked. Eve shook her head.

"Every time she shows up, it stirs up things between my mom and dad, last time, they almost split up." Eve said biting her nail looking out the window. Andre put his hands on her shoulders. She sniffed and turned back to her friends. "Okay, what do you guys want to do?"

"How about we explore this huge house?" Cat suggested.

"Okay, anyone else, come on."

"I'll go, I've always wanted to see a big house like this one." Beck said.

"I'm in." Jade said. There was no way she was going to leave Eve and Beck alone.

"Me too." Tori said. They headed off on their tour.

"Okay, this is the upstairs, where we have our bedrooms. That is mine, this one is my brother's when he's home. Gracie's is right here and this is my parent's room." They headed downstairs. "This is the living room, complete with big screen TV. Over here is the kitchen, where Niles cooks or as I call him Uncle Niles. His wife, C.C., happens to be his arch enemy, but they love each other all the more. My "cousin" Emily is their daughter we are only a few months apart. They live in the guest house in the back. It's not like a guest house though; it's more like another house." Fran came down the stairs as Eve finished the description.

"Eve, how was your first day?"

"It was fine. This is Cat, Jade, Beck, Tori, Andre and… where's Robbie?" Everyone looked around. "I think we lost him."

"EW! Leave me alone you creep!" Eve heard Emily shout from the living room. She looked at everyone and smiled.

"Found him." Everyone chimed in. They went into the living room and pulled Robbie away from her.

"Rob, leave her alone. Rex, I told you once, leave the girls alone." Beck said.

"Hey, that girl is different, she don't go to our school." Rex said. Emily quivered.

"Don't let him get to you, he's just a PUPPET!" She said 'puppet' louder than the other words. Rex sighed. Eve smiled. "Let that be a warning. Leave my cousin alone. Emily this is Jade, Cat, Beck, Tori, Andre, and you already know Robbie and Rex." Emily greeted all of them. They continued to look through the house. They came across her father's office and on the desk was a picture of Sarah. Jade picked it up and looked at. She smiled.

"Here she is. Here's the one woman that made all those mistakes." Eve spun around from the terrace and saw the picture she was holding. She glared at Jade as she came into the office.

"You little bitch, put the picture down, and either get out or keep yourself in line. If you don't, then I will personally do it and don't think I won't." Beck came inside and held Eve back. "Beck, unless, you want to get hurt with her, let me go." Beck just held her closer to him. "You have no right to be talking like that about Sarah Sheffield, you don't know her."

"Oh, and you do? Please, you and your brother are nothing more than another mistake in your father's life." Jade said moving closer to her. Eve tried with all her might to get out of Beck's grip. Beck just held on to her tighter each time he felt her slipping. Eve finally just stopped and fell to the floor in tears. Beck still held her and glared at Jade, who looked very pleased with herself.

"Andre, will hold Eve, I have to speak to Jade." Andre nodded and took Eve in his arms while everyone else tried to calm her down. Beck took Jade by the arm and pushed her out the door into the hallway. "That was completely out of line. Eve has been nothing but nice to you and forgave you the first time you did that. This is the second time in one day you've made her cry. Jade I over looked everything that you've done to Tori because I honestly thought that you were changing. After today's events, I see that you aren't. I'm sorry Jade, but we're over."

"Beck, don't do this. Don't break up with me because that bitch can't handle the truth." Beck was mere seconds away from hitting her.

"Leave now, before I do something, I know I will regret." Beck walked past Jade and back to comfort Eve.

_This isn't over Eve Sheffield. You'll see, Jade West doesn't go down without a fight._


	5. Sarah meets Sarah

Eve tried to calm down as Jonah came in to the office. He ran over to his sister and tried to talk to her. Eve was crying too hard to answer. Cat went over to him and told him what happened. Jonah couldn't believe his ears. He tried to run to catch Jade but Tori and Cat held him back. Eve finally calmed down and Andre let her go.

"I'm so sorry guys, the first time you guys come here and I end up a wreck."

"Hey it was Jade's fault not yours. Come on, let's go on the terrace and get some fresh air." Beck suggested. "By the way, I broke up with Jade." Everyone looked shocked but just shrugged it off.

"So, Eve, how old is Sarah?" Tori asked changing the subject.

"Only three and she's so cute." Eve went back into the office and took the picture of Maggie's daughter off the desk and brought it out to show the gang who they would be watching the next day. "Here she is on her third birthday." Cat took the picture and awed.

"AWWW! SHE SO CUTE!" Cat cooed as Tori took the picture and smiled.

"I have to agree with Cat on this." Everyone agreed that Sarah was cute. Eve called Maggie once more to make sure that everything was okay for tomorrow and it was. After everyone left and Eve and her family had dinner, she went upstairs to relax and sleep. She was able to sleep in since the next day was Saturday. She woke up to her cell phone ringing. She checked the caller id and groaned.

"You better have a good reason for waking me up at nine thirty on a Saturday morning, Brighton." Eve almost screamed into the phone.

"I do, Sarah's in the hospital." That got Eve's attention. She sprang up in bed, threw the covers off, and ran to her parents' room.

"MOM DAD!" Fran and Max woke up with a start and stared at Eve. "Brighton why is Sarah in the hospital." Max and Fran got up and started getting dressed as Eve ran toward her brother's room. "JONAH!" Jonah woke up just like his parents. "Sarah's in the hospital." Jonah moved faster than he ever had in his life. Eve got ready as she listened to Brighton.

"Maggie went to get her up and she was laying her bed not moving, not even breathing. Maggie called 9-1-1 and they brought her in. She called me as soon as got off the phone with the ambulance. Eve, it doesn't look good, they think she might…" Brighton couldn't even finish his sentence.

NO! Brighton, don't think like that. Her grandmother won't let her die. She's strong just like her mother. Sarah's going to pull through this, do you hear me?" Eve said trying to keep her voice steady. The truth is she was mortified.

"Yeah, I hear you. You guys just better get down her fast. Maggie really needs mom and dad."

"Alright, we'll down as soon as we can." Eve said as she pulled on her jeans and ended the call. She met her family in the hallway and they raced to hospital. Eve texted everyone in the gang that they wouldn't be babysitting or rehearsing, she told them what happened and they all said they would be at the hospital. Eve told them they didn't have to but they insisted. Eve was looking through the window to Sarah's room when she felt a strong but gentle hand on her shoulder. Those arms had held her enough that she knew it was Andre. "Hey Andre." She said barely above a whisper.

"Hey, any news on her yet?" Eve shook her head. She wondered what was going on the Sarah's little head.

Little Sarah looked around but only saw white until a woman came into view. Sarah looked at her with confusion.

"Hello Sarah." Little Sarah backed up. "What's wrong?"

"My mommy says don't talk to strangers, I can't talk to you." The woman smiled. She knew that Maggie had taught this little girl well.

"Would it help if I told you my name?" L. Sarah nodded. "My name is Sarah."

"That's my name." L. Sarah said happily. The woman smiled.

"I know; you were named after me. I'm your mommy's mommy."

"But you died." Sarah nodded sadly. "Don't be sad, I don't mean to make you sad." Sarah looked at her granddaughter.

"I know, listen honey, you have to go back to your mommy and daddy. Everyone's waiting for you. Mommy, daddy, grandpa, grandma Fran, Aunt Eve, Uncle Brighton, Aunt Gracie, and Uncle Jonah. Do you think you can go back?" Sarah shook her head.

"I know I can go back. Just watch." With that Little Sarah disappeared. Maggie's mother smiled as she watched her granddaughter open her eyes in the hospital room and look around.

Sarah opened her eyes and smiled. Maggie took her hand kissed it while the tears poured down her face. Michael did the same with her other hand. Sarah looked at the foot of her bed and saw her grandpa and grandma Fran.

"Sarah was right. You are waiting for me." Maggie looked at her father who was smiling. "Mommy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, sweetie, I'm just so happy that you're okay. Can you tell me what happened?" Sarah nodded.

"A woman came into my room and gave me a drink. I didn't want to drink it but she made me. It tasted funny and then I went to sleep."

"Do you remember what the woman looked like?" Eve asked as she came in with Beck, Andre, and Tori in tow. Sarah nodded.

"She had brown hair and wore dark clothes. She had colors in her hair." Eve's whole face became enraged. She grabbed Beck's cell phone from his jacket pocket and ran out of the hospital with Andre, Tori, and Beck following her. She went to his contacts and pressed send when she got to Jade's number.

"Hello Beck, having fun with Eve?"

"You listen and you listen well, you ever come near my niece again and I'll have you arrested. You could have killed her do you not get that? She's three years old and you could have killed her. Don't come near my family again, you bitch!" She hung up before Jade could say anything. She handed the phone back to Beck and turned to toward everyone. "She wants a war, well Jade West game on!"


	6. Eve and Tori sing

Jade sat in her bedroom very pleased with herself. She had successes in making sure that Beck and Eve aren't together alone with Sarah. She knew that eventually Tori, and Andre and Cat would have to leave. She would not have Eve alone with Beck when it was obvious that she had it out for him. But wait, Beck had broken up with her. She would just have to find a way to get back together with him. Jade was going to get rid of Eve once and for all. It had taken two days for Jade to hate Eve. She had a plan and no one not even Beck Oliver was going to get in her way.

Eve sat in her living room with Tori, Andre, and Beck. Her family was still at the hospital but she wouldn't stay there anymore so Beck and driven her home. Eve was lying on her couch thinking.

"May I interrupt your thoughts?" Tori asked. Eve looked over and smiled and nodded. "Maybe we should do something to take your mind off of Sarah." Eve sat up and nodded. "Would you think to practice for the Big Showcase?"

"Absolutely." Tori and Eve got up and took places on either side of the living room and would meet up in the middle. "Andre put the laptop on that song karaoke. Andre nodded and turned it on. He turned the music up high and waited. Tori started.

_Are you listening _

_Hear me talk hear me sing_

_Open up the door_

_Is it less, it is more_

_When you tell me to beware_

_Are you here, are you there_

_Is it something I should know _

_Easy come easy go_

_Nodding you head_

_Don't hear a word I said_

_Can't communicate_

_When you wait, don't relate_

_I try to talk to you_

_But you never even knew_

_So, what's it gonna be _

_Tell me can you hear me_

_I'm so sick of it _

_Your attention deficit_

_Never listen, you never listen_

_I'm so sick of it_

_So I'm throwing on a fit_

_Never listen you never listen_

_I scream your name_

_It always stays the same_

_I scream and shout_

_So what I'm gonna do now_

_Is freak the freak out_

_Woah oh oh, woah oh oh_

_Woah oh oh, woah oh oh_

Eve began to sing now

_Patience running thin, _

_Running thin, come again_

_Tell me what I get_

_Opposite, opposite_

_Show me what is real_

_If it breaks does it heal_

_Open up your ear_

_Why you think that I'm here_

_Keep me in the dark_

_Are you even thinking of me_

_Is someone else above me_

_Gotta know, gotta know_

_What am I gonna do_

_Cause I can't get through to you_

_So what's it gonna be _

_Tell me can you hear me_

_I'm so sick of it_

_Your attention deficit_

_Never listen, you never listen_

_I'm so sick of it_

_So I'll throw another fit_

_Never listen, you never listen_

_I scream your name_

_It always stays the same_

_I scream and shout_

_So what I'm gonna do now _

_Is freak the freak out, hey_

_Woah oh oh, woah oh oh_

_Woah oh oh, woah oh oh oh_

_Easy come, easy go_

_Easy come, easy go_

Both Eve and Tori sing now

_I scream your name_

_It always stays the same_

_I scream and shout_

_So what I'm gonna do now_

_Is freak the freak out, hey_

_Woah oh oh, woah oh oh_

_Woah oh oh, woah oh oh oh_

_I scream your name_

_But you never listen_

_No you never listen_

_But you never listen_

Andre and Beck sat there amazed. They knew that Tori was a great singer, but then to have Eve sing it too. Coming out of Eve's little body was amazing voice. Tori and Eve waited for them to reply. They snapped out of it and clapped.

"That's was utterly great you two."

"Thanks, do you guys mind if I sing one more song?"

"No go right ahead, what song?" Eve smiled.

"It's a surprise." Eve turned the laptop around and typed in the song with the karaoke version. This was her chance to tease Beck and Andre. She was not going to pass it up.

_Someday I'll let you in_

_Treat you right _

_Drive you outta your mind, oh_

_You never met a chick like me_

_Burn so bright I'm gonna make you blind_

_Always want what you can't have _

_Is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted_

_Make you feel good as I'm with you_

_Wanna shape ya boy let's get it started_

_Give it up_

_You can't win_

_Cause I know_

_Where you've been_

_Such a shame you don't put up a fight_

_That's the game that we play_

_At the end of the night_

_It's the same old story but you never get it right_

_Give it up_

_Come a little closer_

_Baby, baby_

_Come a little closer _

_Come a little closer_

_Baby, baby_

_So stop trying to walk away_

_No you won't ever leave me behind, no_

_You better believe that I'm here to stay, that's right_

_Cause you're the shade and I'm a sunshine, oh_

_Look at me boy _

_Cause I got you_

_Where I want you_

_Isn't it so exciting_

_Wanna shake you_

_Wanna break you_

_Take you a backseat boy_

_Cause now I'm driving_

_Give it up_

_You can't win_

_Cause I know_

_Where you've been_

_Such a shame_

_You don't put up a fight_

_That's a game that we play_

_At the end of the night_

_It's the same old story_

_But you never get it right_

_Give it up_

_A oooh yeaaah_

_Ah oooho_

_Heey_

_Hey yay yeay_

_Yeaaaah_

_Come a little closer _

_Come a little closer_

_Baby, baby_

_Come a little closer_

_Come a little closer_

_Baby, baby_

_Come a little closer_

_Come a little closer_

_Baby_

_Yeah if you are my baby_

_And I'll make you crazy_

_Tonight!_

_Look at me boy_

_Cause I got you _

_Where I want you_

_Isn't it so exciting_

_Wanna shake you_

_Wanna break you_

_Take a backseat boy_

_Cause now I'm driving_

_Give it up_

_You can't win_

_Cause I know_

_Where you've been_

_Such a shame _

_You don't put up a fight_

_That's a game that we play _

_At the end of the night_

_It's the same old story_

_But you never get it right_

_Give it up_

_Wohooaaaa_

_YEAH!_

Eve finished and Beck and Andre were completely stunned. Tori clapped for her. Andre snapped out first and clapped. Beck took a little longer. When he did, he clapped and hugged her.

"That was nice trick." Eve smiled.

"That's what I do." She ran a finger under his chin as she walked by. He shivered at her touch. She felt that and smiled. She wasn't planning on making a relationship out of this, but who knows. Beck knew that he wanted her, but didn't know if she was kidding around or serious. He had nothing to lose so he decided to ask her.


	7. Eve finds out

Beck walked up to Eve asked to talk to her. She led him to the kitchen and made sure that no one else was in there.

"Okay, what's up? We better quick, if Niles comes in then we'll never be alone." Beck smiled and nodded.

"I just need to know something. That song that you sang and the way you acted, do you have feelings for me? The same kind I have for you." Eve looked at him.

"I can't answer that because I don't know what kind of feelings you have for me." Beck moved a little closer to her.

"Well, we'll have to take care of that." He slowly reached down and cupped her cheek. Eve looked into his eyes. He slowly leaned down and gently touched her lips with his. Eve's eyes widened then closed. She began to kiss him back. It was her first kiss but she loved every moment of it. Beck's other hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. Eve put one arm around his neck and the other hand just below his shoulder bone. She loved the feeling of his lips on hers. When the need for air became too much, they broke away. They kept their hands where they were. They looked into each other eyes. Beck swallowed and opened his mouth. "Well, I guess I have my answer." Eve exhaled deeply and swallowed. She realized where she was and pushed away from him. "Okay, maybe I was wrong."

"Beck, do you have an idea how this looks? You just broke up with Jade yesterday and then you start with me. Jade is going to be extremely mad. She already tried to murder my niece, if we start going out, she won't go after Sarah she'll go after me."

"Jade is not going to touch you. I will be sure of that. Now the question is, do you want to go out with me?" Eve looked at him. She gave him a cocky look.

"You can't be serious. After everything I've been through, you actually want to date me?"

"I don't want to, I have to. Eve when I was going out with Jade, she wouldn't let me near any other girls. I knew that I had to get out because I knew there were other better girls out there. I met Tori and I knew that she was one of those girls that was better than Jade. Then I met you, you took my breath away instantly. I knew what I wanted and that is you. Eve you are a wonderful girl, extremely beautiful, and one hell of a singer. Not to mention your kind heart, your beautiful personality, your wonderful smile, and most of all how you're kind to everyone even Jade." Eve stood there and looked at him. After hearing those words come out of his mouth, she could contain herself anymore. She ran into him and kissed him. Beck wrapped his arms around her and steadied himself. She ran her hands through his hands. He caressed her neck and ran his tongue along her lower lip. She happily allowed it in. When they finally broke away for air, Eve smiled along with Beck. She let go of him and they went back into the living room. Tori and Andre smiled.


	8. Eve loses it

**A.N. FINALLY I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER. SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN WHILE. I STARTED MY SENIOR YEAR AND I'VE GOT THIS YEAR AND COLLEGE TO THINK ABOUT BUT I WON'T LEAVE YOU GUYS GUESSING. ENJOY. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON. I PROMISE.**

Eve sat on her bed staring at the ceiling. She had the biggest grin on her face. She heard a knock at her door. She told them to come in and Maxwell stepped in. She turned her head and sat up on her bed. Maxwell came over and sat down next to her and put his hand on her knee.

"Sarah should be just fine. They need to run some tests to see if whatever was in that drink did any further damage." Eve clenched her fists.

"I swear when I see Jade West tomorrow in school. I'll beat the living crap out of her. She doesn't understand what happens when you mess with a Sheffield." Eve said through gritted teeth. Max smiles and rubbed her knee.

"Just relax okay? I know you're upset, I am too. You can't pick a fight at your new school though. I mean it Eve." Eve crossed her arms and pouted. Max laughed silently. "Good night sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you too." She said as she hugged him and he hugged back. He kissed her head and left. "I'll send your mother in." Eve nodded and lay down. She let out a long sigh. She heard her phone vibrate and picked up it.

_New text message from Tori_

_Tori: hey, any news on Sarah?_

_Eve: yeah, she should be just fine. They're running some tests to make sure w.e. was in that drink didn't do any more harm_

_Tori: good, I was worried about her. Now let's talk about something else like the way that you and Beck are together._

_Eve: it's no big deal. Just because he is like to most handsome guy in world doesn't mean that it's a big deal_

_Tori: uh, yeah it does. He's gorgeous! Just remember not be all jealous like Jade._

_Eve: oh, please. I'm not a dictator like her. I swear I will never tell Beck he can't hang out with other girls. As long as he's not kissing those other girls except for acting, I'm cool._

_Tori: awesome, I gotta go. See you tomorrow._

_Eve: k, see you then. Bye_

Eve put her cell phone down just as Fran walked in. She went over and hugged her daughter.

"Good night honey. I'm sure your father already talked to you about Sarah."

"Yeah, he told me that she should be just fine."

"Yup, alright then, you have nothing to worry about tomorrow. Just focus on school. I love you." Eve hugged her mother and she kissed her head.

"I love you too." Fran left and Eve fell asleep. The next morning, she woke up to her cell phone ringing. She looked at her clock and it read 6:30 AM. She groaned and looked at the caller id. It was Beck. "Hello." She said through a yawn.

"Someone didn't get enough sleep."

"No, someone's just still tired at 6:30 in the morning. Anyway, now that I'm up, what's up?"

"Just wondering if you would like a ride to school."

"Sure that'd be great. Thanks. It'll save me embarrassment of my parents." She could hear Beck chuckle in the background.

"Okay, I'll see in about an hour."

"Sounds good, see you then." Eve hung up and flopped back down on her pillow. She wanted to go back to sleep so bad, but she got up and got ready. She got dressed in a skirt and blouse, she brushed her hair and clipped her bangs back, and she went downstairs to find Niles up and making breakfast. "Good morning, Uncle Niles."

"Good morning, Eveie." Eve shuttered at the name. "I know you hate that name."

"I always have. Do you know if dad is working in Hollywood today?"

"No sorry, I don't know." Eve just shrugged and proceeded in making herself some waffles. After finishing, she went into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and just finished putting on make-up when the doorbell rang. Eve raced down the stairs to answer it. She opened the door and allowed Beck in. Max came into the living room reading over a show and saw Beck lean down on give Eve a kiss on the cheek.

"Eve, may I speak to you?" Max asked. Eve groaned and followed her father to his office. "Eve, since when is Beck kissing you?"

"He just asked me if I was okay, I told him that I was nervous about school, and he calmed me down. It was friendly kiss, dad, relax."

"Alright, I trust you. Have fun today. I'll see you after school." Max smiled and followed his daughter out of his office. Eve and Beck left and drove to school. As they pulled in, Jade was walking through the parking lot. Beck grabbed Eve's arm thinking that she was going to go after Jade. Eve took a few deep breaths and got out the truck. They walked into school with her hands connected and straight toward the gang. Cat saw them and ran over.

"Eve how's Sarah? Is she okay?"

"She's fine Cat. She's coming home today. I'm actually going over after school. Then Maggie and Michael promised to come to the Big Showcase."

"That's great." Andre said. Suddenly, there was screaming and shouting. Eve heard four names.

"MAXWELL SHEFFIELD; C.C. BRIGHTMORE!" Eve tried to resist the urge the slap her head. She whirled around. She saw her father and Aunt C.C. She ran over and pushed her way through the crowd.

"Not that I'm not thrilled to see you two, but what are you doing here?" She asked as she stood in front of them.

"We were asked to come here to speak to the theater class all day." C.C. answered. _Wonderful just what I need._ Eve thought. "We'll see you later." C.C. said as she kissed her head and Max hugged her. _Can this day get any worse?_ She went to class and theater class was first. Towards the end, Jade stood up and asked a question that was the last straw for Eve.

"How do you feel knowing that your late wife only died to get away from you?" Max's face fell and C.C. glared daggers at Jade. Eve stood up whirled around at face Jade.

"That's it! I've warned you about talking about Sarah! Now it's time to pay." Without any warning, Eve jumped at Jade and started punching her. Beck got up to try and pull Eve off of Jade but had no avail.

"Eve Catharine Sheffield!"


End file.
